My Slave, My Friend, My Lover
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: Alright this is my first Akuroku story! Roxas is Axel's personal slave and he has a crush on the red head. This is when they both share a fun time at a river close to Axel's house. Its a one-shot with definite lemon XD


**Amaya: Hey y'all!! Im back with a different story - though i still am working on school fair, for those who are reading it XD. This is my first Akuroku story...actually its my first Kingdom Hearts story hehe and i love it**

**Yasu: yes it took quite a while for Lady Amaya to make it, but it seems to be quite impressive. good work :)**

**Amaya: Thank you, Yasu. XD For everyone out there reading this...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT !! because its a first timer!!! **

My Slave, My Friend, My Lover.

It is a nice, crisp summer day, the sun hanging high in the sky with no clouds to hinder its bright rays, and the air smelling of fresh grass and water from the river. Axel brings his hands up over his head to stretch, feeling his muscles pop pleasantly as he enjoys the feel of the day. Bringing his arms back down to his sides, he turns to look over his shoulder at the blonde who is behind him holding towels and sunscreen. He gives the boy a smile and smirks to himself when he notices the slight blush appear on his face.

Axel had known Roxas ever since he was ten and Roxas was eight, which was when Roxas had been bought by his family to become Axel's personal slave. The two hadn't gotten along that nicely the first couple of months because Roxas had been terribly shy and always uncomfortable around people of higher status, plus the fact that Axel had taken too much of an advantage out of him a lot back then didn't help. But that had changed when Roxas was attacked by a rabid dog and Axel had saved him; they both had changed. And now, at the ages of seven-teen and nine-teen, it isn't hard to tell that Roxas has been crushing on his 'master' for a while.

The red head moves closer to the water, dipping his toes in to check if it's warm enough, and isn't disappointed. He turns around to face Roxas, a big smile on his handsome face as he walks over to the blonde. Roxas blushes again.

"D-do you want me to set down your towel, Axel?"

"Nope that's quite alright _Roxie_. I can do it myself today." Axel grins when the blush only seems to get redder at his nickname.

"Pl-please don't call me that"

"Hmm, and why not?" Axel moves his hand under the boy's chin and brings their faces close, green eyes flashing with mischief as Roxas' eyes widen and his face matches the color of a tomato. "I think it suits you very well, _Roxie"_

Roxas shivers at the slight purr and has to look away.

Axel pulls back, smirking to himself once again. He loves to tease Roxas, especially if it'll bring out that cute blush every time. He grabs his towel, making sure to touch Roxas' hand in the process and sets it down close to the river. Fixing his towel to be to his liking, with no wrinkles or dirt, he stands up tall, and takes a look at Roxas. He waits until the blonde is watching and moves his hands to the bottom of his shirt, bringing it up slowly.

Roxas gulps, and forces himself not to drool, at the sight of Axel's well toned muscles stretching as the red head brings the shirt up over his head. Why did Axel have to be so sexy without a shirt? He unconsciously licks his lips as his mind brings about an image of Axel with not just his shirt off and he quickly shakes it out, cursing himself.

Axel lets out a relieved sigh as he throws his shirt nowhere in particular. He licks his own lips and again glances at Roxas, enjoying it as the boy quickly looks away to attend to his own towel. The red head sits down bringing his hands behind him to hold him up as he sits in a leaned back position. He moves his head back a bit and tilts it toward Roxas, giving the boy a sultry smile.

As Roxas chances a glance at Axel, he soon wishes that he hadn't. The look that Axel is giving him goes right to his groin and he has to bite back a moan. He quickly goes back to straightening his towel just as Axel had – a habit he had formed after doing it so many times for Axel's towels and sheets. From the corner of his eye, he notices the red head shift onto his back with his hands behind his head, but he doesn't dare look over, knowing that he will look at places he shouldn't.

"Hey Roxie"

Roxas looks over, despite the annoying and arousing nickname and the fact that he just said he woudn't, and forces his gaze not to drift.

"What?"

"I want you to put some sunscreen on me"

This causes his eyes to widen."What?" This is the first time he's been asked to do that, usually he did it himself, and just the thought of touching Axel's body is making him hard.

Axel smirks. "You heard me"

"b-but…."

"What's the matter Roxie? I don't bite" His smirk gets bigger. "Unless you want me to"

Roxas blushes but grabs the bottle of sunscreen. He walks over to the red head.

"uh..wh-where do you w-want me to start?"

Axel closes his eyes, his head resting on his arms as he smiles. "Start at the top and work your way to the bottom if you want."

Roxas gulps and nods, noticing how the sun is highlighting his toned skin. He gets on his knees beside Axel's chest and shakily pours some sunscreen into his hand. Mixing it so it's on both hands, Roxas starts to rub it on the red head's chest, biting his lip to keep a moan from escaping as he gets a feel of the warm flesh. Axel lets out a relaxed sigh, which only seems to make Roxas more painfully aware of the situation.

Axel cracks an eye open. "You're shaking, Roxie"

Roxas stiffens and forces his hands to stop shaking. "S-sorry"

"Hmm, it's alright."

Roxas moves his hands down, still rubbing in the cream. Axel lets out a low groan when his hand brushes over a nipple, causing Roxas to flinch and stop.

"D-did I hurt you?"

Axel grins. "Nope"

"O-okay"

Roxas tries to ignore the affect that the groan had had on him and moves his hands lower, adding more cream to rub onto Axel's stomach. Axel shifts a bit, finding his arms start to grow tired, causing Roxas' hands to slip lower. The blonde goes completely red as he finds his hands had been pushed to just right above the red head's clothed length, and he quickly moves them away as if they had been burned.

"Hmm?" Axel opens his eyes. "What's the matter Roxie?"

Roxas gapes at him like a fish. Hadn't he noticed how low his hands had gone? Axel, knowing all to well what the blonde did, and being the big tease that he is, grins.

"Are you thinking naughty thoughts of me, Roxie?"

Roxas finds himself going even redder. "N-no! wh-why would I d-do that?!"

Axel closes his eyes once again with an amused grin on his face. "You don't have to get so defensive"

The blonde attempts to calm his racing heart as he glares down at the relaxed red head. He looks toward the water, wishing he can just jump in it and cool down his heated body.

"Hey Roxie, are you just gonna leave me here to burn or what?"

Roxas snaps out of his thoughts. Squirting some more cream on his hands, he moves down to the red head's legs. Axel opens his eyes slowly, hoping Roxas will not notice, and smiles at the position the blonde seems to be in; Roxas is kneeling, almost straddling his leg, as he rubs on the cream and it gives the red head a nice view of his crotch, which, to axel's pleasure, is bulging out. Making sure not to get the blonde's attention, he moves his leg up a bit and brings his foot to massage his crotch.

Roxas lets out a pleasured gasp as he feels the pressure on him. He looks up to see Axel's grinning face.

"You know, roxie, you shouldn't have an erection when out in public. People might get _curious_." He emphasizes his point with a flick of his toe, which causes Roxas to bite his lip against the moan forming.

"S-stop..." Roxas pants as he feels the foot rubbing harder, and he finds his head moving back. '_D-damn, it feels so good_'

"Alright, Roxie" Axel stops, not missing the small whimper of protest from the boy, and not looking at all disappointed because he knows there's more to come.

"If you get the other leg done, you can go _cool down_"

Roxas nods breathlessly and does so, making sure to put more cream on. When the blonde is finished, Axel stands up, moving his arms a bit to get the blood flowing again, and looks out at the water.

"This the water-proof stuff right?"

"Yes"

The red head gives Roxas a grin. "Good" With that said, Axel walks over to the edge and jumps into the water. He pops up a few seconds later, with a big smile on his face as he relishes the cool feel of the water.

Roxas, who is now standing and ready to get into the water, blushes and bites his lip when he catches a glance of Axel wet; with red strands sticking to his face and shoulders, and a body now gleaming even more from the sun rays, Roxas feels like he's going to melt. The boy quickly looks away.

"Roxie"

Roxas turns back to him, only to see Axel giving him another sexy smile. "It must be _unbearable_ with all those clothes on." His smile widens seeing the boy shiver. "Come here"

Roxas nods, not able to say 'no' to any of Axel's requests, and walks over until the reaches the edge.

"Take them off"

Blushing, he begins to bring his shirt over his head, when Axel stops him.

"No, Roxie. I want you to do it slower. Give me a show"

The blonde's face goes back to the color of a tomato. Making sure to go slower, Roxas brings the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground in a heap, and then moves to unbutton his pants, pushing them down and off his legs. Standing there in only his boxer shorts –which he usually uses for swimming anyways – the blonde bites his lip as he feels Axel's stare on his body. Before the red head can say anything, Roxas dives into the water.

The blonde pops his head out of the water, letting out a satisfied sigh. He had really needed this, the cool water on his body and face that seems so hot. He swims over to the middle, making sure not to glance over at Axel. The red head follows quietly and, when the boy stops, he moves up and wraps his arms around Roxas' waist, pulling him flush against his own body.

Roxas lets out a gasp "A-axel!"

The red head moves one of his hands up to the boy's chin, tilting it in a way so that he can nuzzle his face in his neck. He inhales the sweet scent that is Roxas, relishing in the shivers the boy seems to be getting, and he moves to nip at the boy's ear.

"I bet this cold water is feeling refreshing. Especially," The red head drags a finger down the boy's chest, going under his boxers, to his inner thigh. "on your _heated_ skin"

Roxas squirms, feeling that finger tracing small patterns _very_ close to where he wants to be touched again, and continuously shivers at Axel's breath. He lets out a small whimper.

"P-please_…..Axel_"

"Please what, Roxie?" Axel smirks. "Do you want me to _touch_ you?"

The finger seems to move teasingly closer to his prize, but still not there.

"A..axel" The blonde whines, not really caring that he had gotten this desperate; He wants Axel to take him now, long and hard.

"Alright, Roxie." The finger turns to his whole hand as he wraps it around the base of the boy's erection. "But just because you whined so cutely"

Roxas lets out a loud moan as the red head's hand pumps him, bucking his hips with the pace.

"Ah….Axel"

The bucking gets more insistent, and said red head stops when the boy seems to be almost to the edge. He smirks at the frustrated noise that escapes the blonde. Removing his hand, he turns Roxas to face him and quickly leans over to press his lips firmly to his. Roxas moans, feeling Axel's tongue slipping in to coax his to play, and brings his arms around the red head's broad shoulders.

Axel, without disturbing the kiss, grabs a hold of the blonde's ass and lifts him so that his legs have to wrap around his waist. Roxas moans again into the kiss, feeling their clothed erections brush, but is silenced by the red head's tongue mapping out every crevice in his mouth. Axel walks them over to the edge, setting the boy down so that he is halfway in and out of the water, and then easily falling atop of him. He only once manages to break the kiss, but he makes sure to continue it with as much passion as it was.

Feeling his lungs becoming too painful with the lack of oxygen, Axel pulls away, glancing down at the flushed and panting blonde underneath him. He smiles sexily. Roxas moves his head back up to kiss him, but the red head moves his face over to plant a heated kiss on the boy's neck, instantly knowing he found an erogenous spot when the boy lets out a breathless moan. He makes sure to kiss it harder and even nip at it, loving when the boy is squirming and moaning under him.

"A-axel…s-stop teasing"

Axel smirks to himself, seeing the purple-ish red mark appear on the blonde's skin, and when he hears the desperate cries. He moves down, quickly leaning up to press a chaste kiss on the boy's swollen lips, before leaving nips and kisses down to his collar bone. Axel glances up at Roxas as he brings a hand to tease a pink nipple, pinching it softly.

Roxas' eyes widen and he lets out a cry. The red head smirks at the action before moving his mouth on that same bud, gently pulling it with his teeth. He gets a much more delicious reaction this time; Roxas throws his head back, craning his neck, and arches his back, a louder and much sweeter cry leaving his lips. Axel moves to the other, when it is satisfyingly hard, and he makes sure to give it the same attention. Roxas finds his hands moving to tangle through the red spiky strands.

Axels moves a bit, kissing down to the blonde's navel, and lifting Roxas' hips out of the water, he pulls off the boys boxers, throwing them toward their other clothes. While his mouth moves dangerously close to the boy's erection, Axel spreads the boy's thighs and brings a finger to trace the outline of his pink hole. Using the water as a lubricant, he pushes his finger in, moaning at the tightness of Roxas' inner walls.

Roxas looks down at Axel, in between his legs, and makes a face, showing how uncomfortable the intrusion is to him. The red head only smiles at him, and moves down to give a long, hard lick to the underside of the boy's length, then moves to take him slowly into his mouth. Roxas finds his eyes go in the back of his head and he lets out a loud moan, no longer minding the finger, and not even noticing as Axel adds in another, pushing in all the way. That is until the red head brushes against his sweet spot. Roxas instantly sees white and he lets out a scream as he is pulled over the edge, coming into Axel's awaiting mouth.

"Axel!!"

Axel, still not done with fingering Roxas, adds in another finger and swallows all that the blonde gives him, and even licks it off his length. He hums, enjoying the taste, and Roxas moans feeling it after his pleasure high. Stretching his fingers a bit, Axel watches as Roxas now seems to be quite comfortable and is now bucking on them. He can also see that Roxas is getting hard again. He smirks.

"I can work magic can't I?"

Roxas nods, wordlessly, trying to get the fingers deeper to hit that spot again, but Axel removes them. He glares at the red head, only resulting in making him chuckle.

Axel leans over, pushing the boy up a bit so that he could hold his own legs up, and brings a hand up to caress Roxas' cheek softly.

"You don't know how cute you are, Roxas."

Roxas seems to let out a small gasp. Axel hadn't called him by his name in a while – always resorting to the nickname. He lets a smile take over his lips and he pulls the red head closer by the neck, kissing him passionately. Axel smiles into the kiss. He moves his hands down to take off his own shorts, throwing them along with Roxas', and to hold the blonde's hips. Pulling away, he lines his own erection with Roxas' hole, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Are you ready for me, Roxas?"

"Yes, please…take me, Axel"

Axel smiles again. "It'll be my pleasure"

The red head pushes into the blonde, groaning to himself at how tight he is – even though he experienced it on his fingers, that was nothing compared to this. He stops when he feels Roxas' hands clutching tightly to his shoulders, and when he sees Roxas with his eyes clenched shut and tears in them.

"Roxas?" Axel asks, a pang shooting through his heart at seeing the tears.

Roxas opens his eyes and pulls him down for another kiss. "I'm..okay, Axel. Keep going"

"Alright"

Axel continues to push into him, still feeling that pang when Roxas' eyes clench tight again. He reaches down and grabs a hold of the blonde's length, stroking it softly. Roxas seems to relax a bit then, letting out a small moan, and Axel pushes himself in to the hilt, stopping for a moment.

Roxas' eyes open again when the pain seems to be starting to fade and a new feeling of pleasure starts to coarse through him.

"You can move, Axel."

Axel nods, slowing pulling out and thrusting back in at the same pace, biting his lip to keep from ramming into him. Roxas moans, feeling the pain and pleasure mix for a bit and then be replaced with pleasure.

"M-more"

The red head pulls out again, faster this time, and pumps back in with a different angle. Roxas lets out a loud cry, feeling his sweet spot hit dead on.

"Ah-Axel…d-do that again"

A smirk crosses over Axel's face. Now the pleasure is beginning. Again he pulls out only to drive in with a harder force, with the same angle, and he hits the bundle of nerves.

"A-Axel!"

Axel continues to drive into the blonde below him, who seems to be getting quite a bit louder with ever shot to his prostate. He smiles to himself, loving the way his now lover arches up against him, making their bodies fit perfectly, and the way his face hides none of the pleasure that he is receiving from the red head. He leans down, pressing his lips to Roxas' as their bodies move together as one.

Roxas pulls Axel tighter to him with his arms around the red head's neck and he moves his head to let out his pants and moans, causing Axel's head to fall to his neck. Both of their bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat, but neither of them caring as they both seek out the greatest pleasure that can only be attained by them both.

Axel pulls away a bit, to stare at his lover, their breaths mingling and his hands grasp the boy's hips, bringing his legs over his shoulders. Roxas' lets out louder cries as this new position seems to make Axel go even deeper inside of him. The red head, knowing that his lover is close, wraps a hand around Roxas' arousal and pumps it to their pace.

Roxas feels the heat in his stomach become too much to bear and his last straw is the hand that wraps around him. His back seems to arch at an uncomfortable angle, fingers clutching desperately to the man above him, and his head moves back, his mouth going open in a shrill scream as he goes over the edge, shooting his come over both of their stomachs. Axel follows along right behind him as the tightening of the boy's inner walls also becomes too much to bear, his come going deep inside of Roxas.

The red head slumps down onto his lover as he feels the energy leave his body. Roxas lets out a tired, but pleased sigh as he pulls Axel's lips to his, his fingers moving through the red head's hair.

"I love you Axel"

Axel smiles, "I love you too, Roxas."

Roxas smiles and begins to close his eyes, when Axel realizes something and stops him.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know….I left my watch at home. Why?" Roxas mutters tiredly.

"Well, as I recall, we only told my mom that we'd be out long enough for a quick swim. Don't you think she'd be worried right about now?"

Roxas attempts to glare at the red head, realizing that what he is saying is indeed true and he sighs. "I'm too tired to move."

Axel smiles, having found some of his energy return. "Don't worry; I can carry you back if you want"

"Don't you think that will be kind of suspicious? I mean we only just became lovers…and I'm your slave and all…won't your mom think something's up?"

Axel pulls out of the blonde, hearing the small sound of disappointment, and stands up stretching for the second time that day.

"Nah, you know my mom, she's cool like that. Plus, she already knows about my feelings for you. She'll be very excited about it. "

Roxas blushes a little, just imagining getting all covered in praises and congratulations by Axel's mom – its embarrassing enough to know that he'll be walking with a limp for a couple of days. He shrugs and eeps when Axel pulls him up into his arms. Axel hugs the blonde to his body, face in his hair to smell his unique scent. He then pulls away and pulls Roxas over to their clothes

They both quickly get dressed; with Axel having to help Roxas, seeing as how he is quite sore from their actions. Axel ends up, just like he promised, carrying Roxas back, but not before sharing one last kiss at the place where they first became lovers.

~The end~

**Amaya: Oh my XD I think this is my best lemon yet :D Yay for me! And it so long too!! Im so proud!!**

**Yasu: Congratulations, Lady Amaya. You have done very well. You even managed to make the make-out scene seem longer.**

**Amaya: Thank you, Yasu. Well it helps that I just LOVE AkuRoku right now XD and I SO wanted to write something for them, seeing as how I cant draw them :'(**

**Yasu: Don't worry; you'll get better at drawing. I believe in you!!**

**Amaya" *sniff* Oh Yasu. HUGS!!**

**Amaya/Yasu: Hope your time wasn't ill spent!!!**


End file.
